


Edelweiss

by Nightrayspath



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cursed Laurent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, unsafe climbing methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightrayspath/pseuds/Nightrayspath
Summary: The summer's warmth slowly disappeared and made way to a steady spreading coldness. Winds slowly started to rise the further up he climbed. The winds howled as they whipped past the stones. They ruffled Damen’s long curls and harshly pulled at his clothes. They were screaming their warnings, to give up, to return to forfeit for only death awaits. Damen ignored the howling voices and continued on his steep path up the mountain. He pulled himself up another ledge. He watched silently as a lone snowflake drifted past. Even in the most sweltering summer heat, snow and ice covered the mountain peak despite how the much taller neighbouring mountains had long lost their white crowns. Only on this mountain was it everlasting and showed no sign of melting.People said that the mountain was cursed. That it has been cursed for as long as they remembered. They told stories of an Ice Prince remaining frozen throughout time. Yet no one ever saw him, only the whispers of the wind told the tale. Many died on the climb up the mountain. Many froze to death as night descended or fell to their death, down the steep mountain walls. It did not deter Damen, he had nothing left to lose.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Edelweiss

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you have wonderful holydays and wish you all the best for the next year!
> 
> I started this story in june when my friends from uni and I traveld to austria to celebrate our bachelor degree. As we hiked along the mountain paths I remembered a story, a fairytale I read as a child. It made me cry and broke my heart so i only ever read it once. But it was never forgotten.  
> Even though it was the inspiration, there was noway I could write it with the tragic ending the story has. So this one got a happy ending.  
> I do not know the english version of the fairytale. The tale was in one of my childhood books and titled "Die Eisjungfrau". Its not the one by Hans Christian Andersen.  
> I have never found it anywhere else.  
> I hope you enjoy this story.  
> And once again merry christmas!

Edelweiss - A white flower with woolly, star-shaped petals. It grows in the high altitudes of the alps and on stone crevices that are hardly reachable. Thus this little flower is associated with strength and toughness.*  
It is also symbol of courage, bravery and love. If your partner were to bring you an edelweiss it would mean that they had to climb a very high altitude to get it. In the past there was a high risk involved in plucking these flowers. A man that brought his loved one an edelweiss professed his love as true and that he was willing to make sacrifices and to risk his life for the one he loved.

A stone loosened and rolled over the edge. It fell into the depth. No sound of it reached the ground echoed back up. Damen watched it fall silently before focusing back onto the wall of stone before him. He reached out with his left hand and then grabbed hold of the edge of a protruding stone. His left foot found hold on another stone ledge. He tested if it would hold his weight before pulling himself up. His biceps strained to hold his weight as he reached out with his right hand towards the next stone. Slowly but steadily he climbed up the wall. Below him was a seemingly endless abyss. He had started climbing the mountain with the first ray of the morning sun. By now, the sun stood high in the sky. On a small ledge covered with moss, a little white flower bloomed. Damen reached out and plucked the little white flower. He gently placed it in the pocket of his jacket before he continued his climb up. He could see the edge of the stone wall. After a few moments he reached the top of the stonewall.. He pulled himself over the edge and slowly rose back onto his feet. The view was beautiful, he could see the complete valley and all the surrounding mountains. The sound of a waterfall could be heard in the distance as the grassland and the forest spread out below his feet. He only took a short glance at it before he focused his gaze onto the place he wanted to reach. He could clearly see the peak of the mountain. It was this snow-covered peak he wanted to reach. He could see boulders and stones where his path continued. The sun had been his steady companion till this moment, now it disappeared behind dark clouds. Still, Damen continued his climb. Many had died on the quest to reach the peak. He had no fear of death for he had nothing left to lose. No mother, no father that would miss him. No brother and no lover that would yearn for his survival. 

The summer's warmth slowly disappeared and made way to a steady spreading coldness. Winds slowly started to rise the further up he climbed. The winds howled as they whipped past the stones. They ruffled Damen’s long curls and harshly pulled at his clothes. They were screaming their warnings, to give up, to return to forfeit for only death awaits. Damen ignored the howling voices and continued on his steep path up the mountain. He pulled himself up another ledge. He took a small rest and drank from his waterskin. He watched silently as a lone snowflake drifted past. Even in the most sweltering summer heat, snow and ice covered the mountain peak despite how the much taller neighbouring mountains had long lost their white crowns. Only on this mountain was it everlasting and showed no sign of melting. Damen pulled out clothes that could resist harsher temperatures from his bag. He continued on his way. The more height he conquered the slower he became. He could feel his lungs start to burn as the air grew thinner. Slipping once would mean his certain death. He had to jump across stone crevices and frozen rivers, find foothold on slippery boulders and climb walls made of stone, but the hardest part was yet to come. The higher he climbed the fewer signs of life could be seen. The trees had long disappeared and the scrubs were sparse. Snow, ice and stones were all one could see as far as the eyes could reach. Damen looked up and he could see the peak looming over him. It seemed as if it was just within reach. He was very close to his goal. He did not know what he would do after he reached it, he had not thought that far ahead. The future was the furthest thing on his mind. He crossed another frozen stream. The cold was slowly creeping into his very bones. Every step felt harder to take, still, he did not stop. He did not rest. He could see the mist rise into the air born from his breath. He stepped over stones till he came to a stop in front of a stone wall. He looked up and the stone wall seemed to reach endlessly towards the sky. Yet, the wall was not only made of stone, he could also see patches of ice. Damen took a deep breath before grabbing hold of the first stone. Slowly he started to climb up. The wind was howling past him as he ascended the stone wall. The next stone he reached out to loosened beneath his hold and fell towards the ground. Damen was holding his whole weight with one arm. He swung himself sideways and found hold on another protruding stone. His hands started to feel numb from the cold. He gritted his teeth and ignored the discomfort. He continued to climb. Slowly, the stone beneath his hand gave way to ice. Damen pulled the small climbing axe from his belt and slowly continued his way up. The peak was just within reach. Snow started to fall and drifted past him. It clung to his eyelashes and hair making the already freezing atmosphere just a bit colder. He pulled himself over the edge and, as he carefully stood up, he could see a small narrow path made of stone clinging to the mountain wall. Damen followed it at a pace that was agonizing. The path led to a cave just below the peak. It was covered with snow and the icicles hanging low looked like teeth. It looked like a mouth that wanted to swallow one whole. 

Something was calling to him from the depths of it. An invisible pull was trying to reel him in. Damen glanced towards the stone peak for a moment before stepping into the entrance of the cave. He pulled out a torch from his bag and lit it up. The flame sputtered in the cold as if it had to fight to stay alive. Inside, everything was covered with ice. Icicles were hanging low from the ceiling. The flame of his torch bathed them in orange light. Frozen ponds looked like mirrors where daylight hit them through the gaps in the walls and ceiling. Rainbows shimmered in the reflections the ice created as it was touched with light. It was beautiful, yet a feeling of gloom hung over it like shrouded shadows. Damen followed a winding path downwards. Small, frozen waterfalls followed along the path. The ice along the walls looked like snowflakes magnified and some looked like starbursts made of shimmering ice crystals. At the end of the path, the stone transformed into stairs made of ice. Damen took a careful step. The ice did not crumble beneath his feet. So he slowly took a step forward. He looked to the left and could see down into a hall covered by a dome of ice. He could vaguely make out a shape in the center. As he stepped down from the last step, he entered the hall. He looked up and saw the cloudy sky through the dome made of ice. In the center of the hall, a pillar of ice stood. Behind it an opening let one see the sky and the drifting snow flakes. Damen’s heart skipped a beat. There was a human in the pillar. Damen rushed towards him, nearly slipping over the ice-covered floor. Beneath the it he could see a frozen field of flowers. They were preserved as if they were still in full bloom. 

Damen took a step toward the pillar. It was a man, his lower half was completely encased by the ice pillar. His arms were stretched above his head as if he had been chained up. Long, blond hair hid the face. He was dressed in fine clothes of a decade long past. The silver fabric patterned with white luminescent snowflakes remained unchanged with time. A large gray cape was frozen solid behind him. It was secured with silver clasps. His face was hidden behind his hair, only his ear peeked out. Tiny icles ran along the edges of his ears like exquisite earrings. Damen took a step forward and gently swept the hair from his face. A beautiful face was revealed with not a blemish in sight. His eyes were closed as golden lashes were covered with frost. They almost sparkled as the light from the torch hit them. His hair was sprinkled with ice and snow. Damen gently touched his face, it felt as if he was in a trance. His skin was as cold as the air around them and as white as the eternal snow. He had thought that the legend of the Ice Prince was nothing more than an old folk tale. But unlike in the stories, he did not seem like someone that would condemn people to their death. It seemed more like he was dead. Damen pulled the little flower out of his jacket pocket and gently tucked it behind the frozen prince’s ear. It was at that moment that he could hear the faintest sound of someone taking a breath in the silence of the winter’s cold. The ice prince had just taken his first breath. Damen could feel the gentle breaths hit his cold skin. He was alive. Maybe he could wake him. He tried to lightly shake him, yet his body remained still and frozen. His eyes remained closed. 

Damen tried talking to him. He hoped that his voice would wake him, but to no avail. “Wake up?” Damen asked as he gently patted his cheek, but he just continued to breathe. No other change took place. He tried shaking him again and he even raised his voice, but there was no reaction. He tried to break him free from the pillar of ice, yet not a single splitter loosened from the frozen pillar. Damen could not linger for much longer. The sky was getting darker. He was not able to spend the night on top of the mountain. He would have to start his descend, if he did not want to be caught and most likely frozen to death on this lonely mountain top. It felt lonely to leave the ice prince behind. It must be such a lonely existence, frozen all alone on a mountain peak. Damen looked at him one more time before turning around to descend the mountain. He might return once more.

By the time he had returned to his home, night had long since fallen and Damen wondered whether or not the prince could see the stars from his icy prison. Damen’s dreams were invaded by coldness, starlight and snowflakes that slowly danced as they fell from white clouds.

It had been raining the second time Damen decided to ascend the mountain. His mood had been at its lowest point. He had to watch them kiss and twirl around each other all day. His brother and his now wife were happy. Yet, Damen could only feel loneliness. He was sitting between the crowd of people and yet he never felt more alone. He wondered just how lonely the man on top of the mountain must be. He went to bed in his lonely little cabin and felt desolate. Maybe he could climb up the mountain once more and alleviate his loneliness. The next morning the rain was still falling, but now it was light. The drizzling rain gave the morning fog an even more magical feeling. Damen packed his things and once again started to climb up the mountain. This time he knew the way, he knew which stone was loose and which one was secure. He picked another white flower from a stone ledge. He slowed his step when he was standing in front of the mountain peak. He was almost there. Slowly but steadily he climbed up the last stone wall. He followed the path he had stepped on once before. 

The stone cavern was the same as before. Yet, when he stepped into the hall he froze. Blue eyes were looking at him. They were beautiful. The blue eyes framed by the golden lashes, frost still clung to them, were directly looking at him and yet it seemed as if they were seeing through him. Damen stepped closer as if under a spell. The little flower he had tucked behind his ear had been frozen. It was covered in the finest layer of ice. It would never wilt.

“You’re awake.” Damen said, but he received no answer. Only the echo of his own voice answered him. The finest layer of ice was covering the lower half of his face. His lips looked almost blue and Damen slowly reached out and touched his face. It was ice cold, the man showed no sign of seeing nor of feeling him. He was frozen. The faint breath against his fingers reassured him.

“For you,” Damen said as he gently tucked the flower besides the one had given previously. There was no answer and even without a reply Damen felt that the bite of loneliness had lessened. He hoped that he could do the same for the man. 

“My brother just got married.” Damen blurted out and once he started he couldn’t stop spilling all the things that lay heavy on his mind. He told him about his former fiance's cheating. How she cheated on him with his own brother. He told him of how he had to attend their wedding and watch as what might have been his happiness once be taken by someone else. He had loved her, truly loved her. 

“I wonder what you would do would I give you my heart.” Damen said in a joking tone before muttering under his breath that, “you would treat it better than she had.”

Damen froze. He had just blinked. The golden lashes had just lowered and opened again. 

“You blinked!” Damen exclaimed. He stared at his face anticipating the next blink, which did not come. Damen sighed and starting talking again.

“My father died a few months ago.” Damen said as he sat down on the ground in front of him. 

“Illness took him far swifter than any of us predicted. He was the mayor.” Damen explained as he drew lines through the freshly fallen snow on the ground.

“I was supposed to inherit his home and the land. My brother got it in the end.” Damen said with a bitter smile. The land he had grown up in, he could no longer step foot on that land. His brother was now the land owner and he had forbidden him from entering. He was proud that he had not touched a drop of alcohol in a fit of despair. 

He looked up only to startle. The blue eyes were directly staring at him. They had been staring vacantly at the distant wall. Now they were looking at him. They were like the finest jewels, almost the colour of the clearest summer sky. 

“I am okay.” Damen said as he smiled at him. Maybe he understood what he was saying. So Damen kept on talking. He started to talk about the people of their town. He told him about his best friend whom was currently visiting the neighbouring town. About how he always disapproved of all of his more daring adventures. He told him that if Nik knew he had climbed up the mountain he would have to listen to another lecture about his safety. He told him stories of their childhood days, of how they had once painted the church walls in a garish colour only to be chased around town by the enraged pastor. How the pastor was rumored to have an affair with the baker’s wife. About the new construction of the orphanage. He talked about old Lady Willow that entertained the children with fairy tales and legends. He told of the merchants traveling from town to town with their carriages, of their goods that looked like they came from a wondrous foreign land. 

He looked outside through the large opening behind the pillar. It was becoming darker. He needed to return. He got up and brushed the snow off of his clothes. His butt felt slightly frozen, but he ignored the uncomfortableness of the sensation.

“Thank you for listening.” Damen said. He felt kind of bad that he had blurted out his life grievances to a man that could not consent to the heavy topic.

“Stay safe.” With one last look Damen walked out of the icy cavern. The descend down from the mountain took longer than he had thought. The closer he got to the valley the heavier the rain was pouring. It made the stones slippery and hard to walk on. He would have fallen more times than he wished to count had he not caught himself at the last moment. He safely reached his home. He was drenched to the bones. Everything felt wet and was sticking to his skin. He unceremoniously pulled his clothes over his head. He started the fire in the fireplace. As he picked up his discarded jacket, something white fell out of it’s pocket. It was snow. He picked it up and yet it did not melt from his body heat. He moved the snow next to the fireplace. It did not melt. There was magic interwoven within the tiny snowstars that made the snow that did not melt in his hands. Maybe he had been cursed.  
The next day Damen made his way towards the library in the old town hall. The doors were always open. At this time of day, the library was deserted. No one had yet to step foot into it for today. He started to search the rows upon rows of bookshelves. He pulled every book on curses out. He even took a book about legends and fairytales with him. Maybe there was something written in there. By the time he had picked out his books a librarian had appeared at the front desk. She sent a bewildered look towards Damen, but dutifully noted down the books he wished to lend out. He spent the whole day in his home reading through the different books, yet he found out nothing. There was no mention of curse related to winter and ice at all. Damen closed the last book with tired eyes. He fell into bed dreaming of blue eyes that were watching him. 

Damen decided to climb up the mountain for a third time. The path was the same. He was starting to recognize the stones and the scrubs. Maybe at some point he would be able to climb up this mountain with his eyes closed. The ice cavern was the same as he remembered.

“Hello,” Damen greeted the man with a smile and he held out another flower. Just as he placed it within the golden hair the blue eyes opened. He tilted his head, but did not shake off the flower though. 

“Hello, oaf.” A voice answered him. Damen gaped. The man was talking. He was smirking at him.

“Close your mouth or else you will catch flies.” He added with a haughty tilt of his head. 

“You’re talking!” Damen exclaimed.

“Brilliant observation.” The words were drenched in sarcasm. Damen narrowed his eyes at him. Apparently the ice prince was an asshole. 

“How are you talking?” Damen asked again. 

“With my mouth?” Came the dry reply. 

“Ugh, obviously, but you were mute not even three days ago!” Damen protested.

“Magic.” Came the blunt reply.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Damen asked with a grin.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, darling?” He sneered as he answered. Damen huffed.

“I will go first. My name is Damianos of Akielos. Just call me Damen.” Damianos said as he bowed lightly. 

“Laurent.” Came the short reply.

“So, you are cursed.” Damen said as he sat down on the cold floor. He remained silent as he watched Damen pull out a page filled with wrinkled writing.

“I didn’t find anything useful in regards to breaking curses.” Damen admitted. He had actually taken notes.

“Because you’re looking in the wrong place.” Came the sigh from the background.

“Oh, and what is the right place?” Damen asked as he shut the book with a decisive snap.

“Vere.” Laurent admitted.

“Oh, you’re Veretian? The Kingdom disappeared a hundred years ago. There was a rebellion and the acting regent was killed.” Damen said and he heard a sharp intake of air. 

“He is dead?” Wonder and excitement filled his eyes. Yet, there also seemed some kind of desolate disappointment mixed in between. 

“He died over a hundred years ago.” Damen repeated. A cold harsh laughter broke forth from Laurent’s lips and echoed in the stone caverns. The sound bounced off the walls and the noise grew. It got louder and louder. The cavern walls vibrated and snow fell from the frozen walls. The laughter tapered off into hysterical giggles. Its echoes slowly ceased and only silence remained. In the silence, Laurent tilted his head towards the ceiling. His eyes were closed.

“The old bastard died without me ever getting my revenge.” Laurent sneered as he moved his head to look directly at Damen. His eyes shone with hatred.

“Was he the one that cursed you?” Damen asked as clenched his hands into fists. The thought of someone being cursed to remain frozen for a hundred years, to have to remain unchanged. He hated the thought of anybody being deliberately cursed. Somehow it was worse when it was the sharp-tongued man in front of him. He felt attached to him. 

“That and many crimes worse. He killed my brother and my father.” Laurent said as he hung his head and glared at his feet.

“Why did he capture you and not kill you?” Damen asked. Anger was starting to creep into his voice.

“To torment me most likely.” Laurent said as he tried to shrug as best as he could. He had loved to torment him, to see the resignation behind Laurent’s mask of indifference. His uncle had gloated and preened in front of him as the ice had encased him. His emotions were still dull, the only thing he could feel was anger. He was angry. Everything had been taken from him. His home, His Kingdom. Vere was gone. He felt that he should be sad. He should feel like weeping, and yet no tears threatened to spill. He watched as Damen’s face openly displayed his anger. He wasn’t hiding anything. He could clearly see every emotion on his face. The anger made his large frame even more imposing.

Yet, it did not intimidate Laurent in the slightest. The sight sent an odd curl of pleasure down his spine. It was nice to see someone enraged on his behalf.

“It’s good that he died otherwise I would gladly kill him for you.” Damen said as the anger turned to a deadly calm. 

“How romantic, oaf.” Laurent said with a smirk. 

“You do not know how romantic I can be.” Damen said with a flirty smile and a hint of a smirk curled at the corner of his lips. Laurent tilted his head.

“If your concept of romance is as brutish as you look then no, thank you.” Laurent said. There was amusement dancing in his eyes. 

“Maybe you like the brutish romance.” Damen teased, not phased by the barbed comments. 

“Romance is for fools.” Laurent said. His blue eyes were still sparkling with a strange kind of amusement.

“Love is something everyone needs.” Damen said. The teasing lilt had left his voice. He was watching Laurent with a strange seriousness. 

“Love only hurts, don’t you know that the best?” Laurent asked. His words were sharp and yet it seemed like a defense. Like the curling of a hedgehog. Only his spikes were sharp, the inside soft and warm. Even though Damen knew that it was a defensive reaction he could not stop the pang of remembered pain that shook his heart.

“Pain is a price I am willing to pay.” Damen said.

“Love makes one blind. Your love for that woman will bring you nothing but pain.” Laurent said. Scorn was giving his words a bad aftertaste. 

“But it will heal. The wounds will heal and maybe one day I will not love her and can watch her smile at my brother without hurt.” Damen said. As he said the words aloud. He realized that it was true. He had once thought Jokaste was his whole world. He had been crushed by her betrayal and yet the pain had already lessened. His love had lessened, but it was still a true love. He had loved her once, he still did, but it felt less like a burning open wound that etched into his heart. 

“You’re a fool, Damianos of Akielos.” Laurent said as he regarded Damen like one might regard a squirming bug. A strange sort of fascination and amusement underlining his words. 

“You’re cold, Laurent de Vere.” Damen shot back. He was relaxed, the words held no bite. It was a strange sort of comradery they had build. A rapture of peace and understanding. 

“Tell me, what happened on the foot of the mountain.” Laurent said. His tone made it seem more like a command than a request. 

“What, where is the please?” Damen asked with a grin. Laurent just watched him silently till Damen started talking. He told him of the progress in the orphanage. Of the lanterns that were slowly being hung up around town. The lantern festival was almost upon them. Children tried to steal his axe. His elderly neighbour had almost set the barn aflame and there had been a case of the escaped chickens, which had let to a small bout of chaos. Through it all, Laurent was listening with closed eyes. His lips were pulled up into a smile. Damen felt pleasure uncurl in his gut at the sight of the smile. He told him about the mundane life at the foot of the mountain he was held on. He told of the rain that drenched the fields and the harvest that would soon yield. He told of the deers and the mares that roamed the grassy hills. Of the ringing of the bells around the necks of the cows as the made their way home. He told stories in which the church bells rung to bring by a new day, a new dawn. He told stories of old and stories that happened moments ago. The moments that seemed so mundane so boring so normal and yet were almost priceless to Laurent. He couldn’t have those moments of normality. He was captured and those stories were like small glimpses of freedom for him. He closed his eyes and he could almost see the lush hills, the towering trees, the wildlife and the bustling town. He had missed it. He missed humans. He missed not being alone. It was almost ironic that when he had been free he had sought out the solitude and now he hated the thought of being all alone. He might have told himself he could endure it, but yet he missed it. He had missed it so much. The sound of Damen’s voice was like the warmest spring breeze after years of winter. 

Damen fell silent only as his voice grew hoarse and the last drop of water was gone from his waterskin. It was time for him to leave. The sun was already low on the horizon. He did not want to climb in the dark. In the dark death awaited those that dared to walk the mountain paths. 

“I need to leave if I do not want to stumble and fall into my death in the dark.” Damen said as he rose from where he had been seated on the floor. He brushed the loose snowflakes from his pants. He took out the little white flower and gently laid it down in front of Laurent. 

“Do not die.” Laurent said. By his wide-eyed stare the words had not been meant to be blurted out. Damen smiled. Laurent turned his intense gaze away. His ears were flushed and Damen’s smile broadened. 

“I will not fall, do not worry, my dear ice prince.” Damen said with a teasing smile.

“Begone, you oaf.” Laurent almost hissed as he narrowed his eyes. His glare could almost melt the ice than encased him. 

Damen couldn’t help the laughter that spilled from his lips. The laughter echoed from the stonewalls. The sound bounced from wall to wall till all you could hear was the joyous laughter. Laurent’s lips twitched. With the laughter brightening his face, Damen wished Laurent a farewell and slowly left the cave, till he could no longer see the gold shine in the corner of his eyes. His steps were light. It almost felt like he was floating down the mountain. Each step he took was sure. Each stone he took a hold of was secure. Not a single thing hindered his descend towards the bottom of the mountain. The forest greeted him like an old friend would. The rustling of the leafs was like a sung welcome home. The grassy meadows lay sprawled beneath his feet as he stepped forward. It was a beauty that he took for granted. A beauty that he would learn to cherish. Not everyone got to return home. Heartbreak could heal, other hurt could leave a festering wound that not even time could heal.

As Damen stepped through the gate of his village the sun was already going down. Lanterns were lit along the roads. People were bustling about. Voices echoed with laughter, as fires were lit within the homes. Warmth was spreading from every crack and every warm hug. He hoped that Laurent could be free. Free to walk among them. Free to see the world outside of ice and snow. Maybe one day he would walk along the same dirt paths Damen took as he walked through the town. Voices called his name. Joyful faces called their hello. Damen smiled at the people that had known him since he had first seen the world. This was his home and even without inheriting his title, these were his people. The place where his roots were spread. 

Something Laurent no longer had. His roots had been burned to ash as he slept, chained to a pillar of ice. A pillar that would not melt. Damen’s feet took him towards the door of the library. He took out every single book that even mentioned Vere in passing. He stayed in that library till the last candle had been burnt out. 

It had been only a few days when he decided that he would climb up the mountain again. He wanted to see Laurent. He did not want him to be alone. He hated that Laurent was all alone on seemingly the top of the world. The thought of him trapped up there sent a bolt of pain into Damen’s heart. The path up the mountain seemed almost like a walk through his village. He was starting to learn where each stone had its place. Each tall pine tree had its spot. The rustling of the leaves was turning into a welcome melody. It felt a bit like an extension of his home. The little streams were like the siblings of the rivers he had bathed in since he could walk. He took a drink from the cold water before he continued his hike. Each stone beneath his boots and each plant he passed was something he remembered from the last time. Soon, he could walk this even in the dark. Steadily, he made his way up. The straight stonewalls were climbed in a heartbeat. 

The sun was shining on as his steps left behind footprints in the snow. It was glistening in the sun. He had finally reached the peak. For once there were no clouds and Damen could take in the full view. It was breathtaking. He was able to see almost everything. The woods and the valleys. The meadows and the bustling towns that looked like the homes of hard-working ants from this high. 

Laurents eyes were closed when he stepped inside the cavern. They opened as Damen stepped closer. Only the sky outshone the beauty of the blue in Laurent’s eyes. For a moment the sight made Damen’s heart almost stop. 

“Back again, dear oaf?” Laurent asked with a sneer. His harsh words dispelled the magic that had captured him in his gaze.

“Hello, dear ice prince.” Damen answered as he made himself comfortable in front of Laurent. He had even brought a small pillow this time around. He had packed more food. Maybe Laurent would like to eat some, if he could.

“Where did I stop last time?” Damen asked. Many of the stories he had told had merged together. The last one he had told was no longer in his memory. He could not remember if it was about the baker’s daughter or the smith's son, or was it about both of them together. 

“The burning smithy was what you told last.” Laurent said as he watched Damen with a gaze that showed not a single emotion. 

Damen nodded and started telling new tales that had happened in the last few days. This time his stories were no longer about his own town, but spilled into the borders of the neighbouring villages and towns. He told of his trip to the large market. How someone had tried to sell him a dagger at a ridiculous price range. How people had been pushing each other to get to the best wares. He talked about the colourful tents and the people dressed in all colours imaginable. Everyone was always around when it was market day. Feuds and secrets would undoubtedly be revealed at the market. No one was safe from the noisy neighbours. So an actual fistfight had broken out this time. Damen had to step in between only to find out that the fight had been about a cow that had done its business on top of the other’s cabbage plant. Most of the fights were of a similar ridiculous nature. One of them had even shouted that Damen should keep to his own business as he was nothing, but a giant oaf. At the words, Laurent started to giggle. 

“Why is everyone calling me an oaf?” Damen asked with a huff. Laurent was still shaking with his amusement.

“Because that’s what you are, a giant oaf.” The curl of amusement remained on Laurent’s lips.

“I should not have told you that.” Damen said with a sigh. He had the ominous premonition that he would never get rid of the name giant oaf now.

“Too late.” Laurent said. His words were almost singsonged. Damen only sighed. He opened his backpack and took out a parcel wrapped in brown paper. It contained his lunch. Simple bread and local cheese. 

“Do you want some?” Damen asked as he held out one of the slices of bread. Laurent shook his head.

“Why not?” Damen asked as he tilted his head. 

“What do you think would happen were I to eat, while my insides are literally still frozen?” Laurent said with a dark look. Damen wisely chose to keep his mouth busy. He took a hearty bite out of his lunch. Laurent was watching him. There was almost something like envy etched into his features. Damen did not want to think about how Laurent had been unable to eat anything in over a hundred years. The ice was his prison, but also what had kept him alive to this day. 

Damen put the leftovers away and started to tell him the news that had reached his sleepy little town. Their neighbouring country was growing restless. There were whispers of a war, but there was no evidence yet. Whenever one visited the large city that was only a day’s ride away, the whispers grew in intensity. Out in the country no one talked about it. There was not a word about war or conflict. 

“There are no winners in war.” Lauren murmured as his eyes lost their brightness. His gaze seemed so far away. Like he was no longer in the same place as Damen.

“Have you seen war?” Laurent asked. His words almost sounded like a challenge.

“I was drafted. I have seen people die as they drowned in their own blood, as swords clashed and arrows flew.” Damen said as his hands clenched into fists. Most of his nightmares were born on the battlefields.

“My father fell in the war.” Laurent said as he raised his head. 

“My brother was slain in the same war right in front of me. I had been nothing more than a mere child.” Laurent said as he lowered his gaze. Sadness was drowning his eyes. He had loved his brother, Damen realized with a pang. His death was worse than his father's. He wondered if he would feel the same were he to lose Kastor. 

“Death is the winner in any war.” Damen murmured as he trailed his fingers through the snow that made the ground look like it was powdered in white.

“How many wars have ravaged the lands since I’ve slept?” Laurent asked. His gaze cleared only to cloud over when he heard the answer. Storm clouds gathered on a once blue summer sky. 

“Too many have ravaged the land.” Damen said as he sighed.

“So many lost.” Laurent said with a blank face.

“You loved your brother.” Damen stated. He could not hold back the words. A flash of pain struck through the storm gathered in his eyes.

“He was the sun. I adored him.” Laurent said plainly as his gaze drifted far away.

“He gifted me a pony when I was a child and I thought I was as fast as the wind. I always beat him. It took me years to realize that he let me. I remember his laughter like it was yesterday.” Laurent mused as a smile graced his lips. The smile was still lingering when his eyes refocused on Damen.

“He sounds like a wonderful brother.” Damen softly said as his eyes trailed along the curve of Laurent’s lips. 

“He was.” Laurent whispered. 

“Kastor always used to practice the sword with me. Once, he woke me up in the middle of the night to practice. Sword fighting in the dark was a stupid idea.” Damen chuckled.

“Two boys, blind in the dark, swinging wooden swords around sounds like a disaster in the making.” Laurent snorted.

“No, we didn’t use wooden swords.” Damen said and he pulled the edge of his shirt down. At the base of his throat, a ragged scar contrasted his dark skin. 

“He could have killed you.” Laurent hissed.

“Accidents happen.” Damen answered with a shrug. Laurent opened his mouth, but stopped. He swallowed the words he had wanted to say back down. 

“How old were you?” Laurent asked. Something dark was clouding his eyes. Damen shifted, he did not know where the sudden rise of anger in Laurent’s tone had come from. 

“It’s been a long time. Twelve to thirteen I think?” Damen said as he tried to recall. Kastor had still towered over him at that age. 

“Has he hurt you since then?” Laurent asked through clenched teeth. Damen tilted his head in confusion

“No, my brother has never hurt me.” Damen stated as he smiled at Laurent.

“He has hurt you.” Laurent’s words were accompanied by his hard stare, which stopped Damen from reflexively shaking his head. 

“He took your inheritance and your fiance.” Laurent said. He had heard every pain-filled word Damen had said to him back then. Damen winced at the reminder.

“It doesn’t mean that I stopped loving him.” Damen said as he realized that the hurt and the betrayal no longer felt as consuming as it once had. 

“He still hurt you. You cannot tell me that you forgive him that easily.” Laurent arched an eyebrow. Contempt was written all over his face. 

“I love him, but I will not forgive him. Nor will I forgive Jokaste.” Damen said with a steady calmness.

“They do not deserve to be forgiven.” Laurent stated as he tilted his head. One of his many golden strands fell into his face. He blew it away from his face. A disgruntled look was overtaking his features. His hands were frozen in the ice pillar. His hair kept falling into his face in ways that either obstructed his sight or tickled his nose and caused him to sneeze. Damen reached out without thinking of his actions. His work-rough fingers slowly tucked Laurent’s hair behind his ear. Laurent was watching him in silence. Damen flushed and let his hand drop. He cleared his throat.

“Have I told you the news about the royal family of Patras?” Damen asked with a smile.

With Laurent’s shake of his head, the words started to tumble from his lips. He told him about the rumor that one of the princes of Patras had fallen in love with one of the serving boys. He pursued the confused lad only to get a negative answer. His pursuit was also of questionable nature, it caused quiet the commotion in the royal family. The King was enraged and the serving boy ran away with his childhood sweetheart. The whole fiasco ended with the prince getting house arrest. At least this time the prince had not tried to court something non-human. It had happened before in a drunk fit of deliriousness.

Damen moved on from the rumors of the court and started telling the simple rumours of the everyday folk. Of whom had slept with whom, of whose fist had broken whose nose and who was caught stealing the milk maiden’s underwear. There were a lot of rumours floating around in their tiny village. He even told him the rumors centering around him. How the older lady whispered their pity and others feared that he was losing his marbles thanks to the whole trauma. It didn’t help that he disappeared up a mountain for most of the day. Laurent let out a snicker as Damen described in great detail how the baker's wife attempted to cheer him up with food and he had been forced to eat so much that his belly bulged like it did for a pregnant woman. He could almost hear the pregnancy joke that had wanted to leave the baker’s lips. He had wisely kept his twitching lips shut as his wife had given Damen another serving. Laurent laughed lightly and Damen felt himself swell with pride that he had managed to coax a laugh out of Laurent. Even if it had been at his expense. 

“Soon, they will call you even more of a loon if you stay longer. Night will soon be upon us.” Laurent murmured with a tilt of his head. 

“I will have to leave then.” Damen whispered as he slowly got up. He laid the little white flower he had plucked down at Laurent’s feet. 

“See you soon, ice prince.” Damen softly said as he smiled at Laurent.

“See you, giant oaf.” Laurent answered.

Damen laughed as he left the cavern. The sound echoing all around. 

By the time he had reached the foot of the mountain darkness had already fallen. The lanterns in the village were lit and Damen whistled a merry tune. He could feel the worried glances and decided to ignore them. He had thought of something he could do for Laurent since he was no closer than before to finding a cure for the curse that kept Laurent there. 

The sound of the rooster woke him up the next morning. He stumbled out of bed and started dressing in a very sleepy state. If he might have put on his shirt the wrong way around twice no one would ever know. He nearly tripped down the stairs. Ice cold water from the stream behind his home managed to bring wakefulness. He dried his face with the towel slung across his shoulders. After he was sufficiently awake he made his way towards the stables on the other side of town. Bay horses were peacefully munching on their hay and grass. Damen talked to the stable boy that nodded with visible confusion at his request. While humming a merry tune, Damen went to work.

He could feel the peoples concerned gazes on him as he hummed. His fingers were clumsy and he had to concentrate. He felt respect for the women of his village who did that everyday with their own hair. He was already feeling lost as he looked at the mess he had made of the poor mare’s mane. He had tried to braid the hair, but he had gotten lost in the different strands. It looked like a mess. Damen winced and brushed the mess out. The mare was indifferent and just continued to chew. Damen restarted it once again and once again it turned out to be a mess. 

“Damen, dear boy are you all right?” An old gnarly hand gently rested on his shoulder. He looked up into the withered face of the old priest. He could see the other townspeople glance at him with worried frowns. They probably feared that he had finally lost it.

“I’m fine. I just cannot figure out how to neatly braid.” Damen said with reassuring smile. The priest hummed and send him a benign smile before he walked over to one of the woman that was watching him. He said something to her. Damen ignored them and continued to attempt to braid. 

The insistent tugging at his shirt stopped him from untangling the mess of his third attempt. One of the village children was constantly tugging at his clothes. 

“You’re doing it wrong.” She insisted. Her tiny face was pulled into a disgruntled expression as if she could not believe that a grown up was too stupid to do a neat braid. 

“Oh, I am?” Damen asked with an indulgent smile. He took no offense with the girl’s tone. 

“Up.” She said with an insistent expression. Damen picked her up so she could reach the horse.

“Watch, this is how you do it!” The girl said as she took a hold of the strands. With deft movements she braided the mane into a beautiful neat braid. Damen spend the rest of the day being taught how to do different braid styles. More and more children appeared to teach him. He was getting overwhelmed with the many different styles he was being shown. Sometimes one of the children got into an argument with one of the others of the order of the strands. It was a day that was filled with laughter and the sound of childish voices lecturing him. Damen fell into bed in the evening, his mind spinning with all kind of plats and braids. It wouldn’t surprise him if even his dreams were filled with hair and braids. 

The leaves were starting to fall. Colors of red and yellow filled the forest. Autumn was upon them. Pumpkins and Savoy were being harvested. Potatoes were pulled out of the earth. The town was bustling with activity. The people hardly let Damen out of their sight. He was always asked to help with something. It was sweet how they worried about him and yet at the same time Damen was annoyed. He was unable to leave and visit Laurent. 

By the time the Harvest festival was almost there, Damen found a mellow day to sneak away. The climb up the mountain went by fast. He took a deep breath when he reached the top. The air on top of the mountain felt different. The view was as beautiful as ever. The leaves that had changed their colour gave the forests such a warm look. Everything was red and gold as far as his eyes could see. The sun shone on the leaves making everything shimmer and it looked so breathtaking. The snow and ice on top of the mountain was unchanging. He entered the cave and was greeted by the now familiar sight of Laurent. 

“You’re late oaf.” Laurent drawled, and yet Damen noticed the way Laurent slowly relaxed. As if he had been tense the whole time he had been away.

“The preparations for the harvest festival have kept me busy.” Damen answered.

“The harvest festival is almost upon us?” Laurent asked.

“Next week.” Damen said as he slowly sunk to the ground in front of Laurent. He gently placed the little white flower in front of him. All the other flowers he had given Laurent were still laying there. They were frozen and thus looked as if they would bloom for an eternity. Damen smiled at the sight.

“Time flies.” Laurent murmured. His eyes were sad.

“The village children have started to teach me how to braid.” Damen blurted out. He did not like the melancholic expression on Laurent’s face. Any other expression did not make him feel pain in his heart. He needed that sad expression to be gone. So he told him the first thing that came to his mind to distract him. 

“You were completely overrun, weren’t you?” Laurent said as if he was stating the obvious. Clear amusement was ringing in his voice. 

“Me? Never.” Damen said with a laugh.

“Did you learn anything or were you just in a constant state of confusion.” His words were teasing. 

“Let me show you.” Damen said as he stepped closer. Laurent watched him silently. There was something weary in his gaze as he tracked his movement. Damen reached out, but stopped a hair's breadth from the golden hair. It reached past Laurent’s shoulder and under the light the gold almost had a touch of white of the ice and snow surrounding them. 

“Can I?” Damen asked. Laurent’s gaze jumped across his face as if he was searching for something. He seemed to have found what he was looking for. The first touch was tentative. His hair felt as smooth as the finest silk. Damen watched in fascination as the golden strands glid through his sun kissed and calloused fingers. 

“Your hair is so different from the mare’s” Damen muttered absentmindedly. He reveled in the feeling of the hair. He gently divided it into the bigger strands.

“Did you just compare me to a horse?” Laurent asked with a huff. Damen stuttered in his movements. He had not meant to say it out loud. 

“No.” Damen said as he slowly started to braid the hair. He was working slowly, he did not want to pull too harshly nor did he want to turn the smooth hair into a tangled mess. 

“Is my hair prettier than the mare’s?” Laurent asked with a smirk.

“You’re beautiful.” Damen stated plainly. He was so concentrated on the task in front of him that the honest truth spilled from his lips. He only realized what he had said when he noticed the flushed ears hiding beneath the hair. He could feel himself flush. A shudder traveled through Laurent’s body as Damen accidentally brushed against his ear. 

Silence prevailed as Damen worked. With one last lingering touch Damen let the braid slip between his fingers. He took a step back. The braid might not have been the most symmetrical but it didn’t look to bad. It was the tidiest braid he had managed till now. 

“There, done.” Damen said as he watched the braid lay over Laurent’s shoulder. It would keep the hair out of Laurent’s face. He could still feel the mellow heat that Laurent exuded beneath his finger tips. Damen wondered if Laurent could feel the cold. If he got cold.

“Can you feel the cold?” Damen asked. He was honestly curious. If he felt the cold Laurent would have to bring some warm clothes up with him during the next visit. 

“No.” Laurent answered, but Damen was not sure. He stepped forward and unraveled his own scarf. He gently wrapped it around Laurent’s bare throat. 

“I do not need it.” Laurent said as he glared at Damen.

“Take it anyways” Damen insisted.

“If you catch a cold I will not feel pity.” Laurent drawled as he burrowed his nose into the scarf. Damen felt warmth spread at the sight. Blue eyes dared him to say a word. His lips remained shut. He would not dare stir the resting dragon. 

He took a step back and slowly sat down on the ground in front of Laurent. He started telling Laurent the newest stories and rumors. He told him about how the people of his town were trying to engage him in any and all activities as if they did not want to him to dwell on his sadness. Laurent smiled as he heard it. He told him about the plentiful harvest and about how someone knocked over a cart full of potatoes that rolled down the hill and spread throughout the town. Some people had helped, others had only laughed. Pumpkins were harvested, some so big and heavy that even Damen had issues lifting them. 

He talked about the people, about the village and about the country. The rumours of war has slowly withered away with the wind. Only the occasional bandit sighting was being talked about. Laurent nearly laughed when Damen told the story of how he had to rescue the neighbour’s tiny kitten from a tree and only get scratches and claw marks as a thank you. With an indignant expression he showed off the marks that littered his arms. It only increased Laurent’s amusement. Damen talked about everything he could think about. 

By the time he was finished, his throat was dry and the sun was already hanging low. It was late. He would have to hurry, if he did not want to climb in the dark. He gently reached out and tucked a stray strand behind Laurent’s ear. He whispered a hushed goodbye and for just a moment Laurent leaned into the touch. It left a lingering sense of heat in his fingertips. Like the imprint of Laurent’s skin was forever marked into his skin. 

His gaze lingered on Laurent till the moment he could no longer see him. He stood outside the cave and slowly lifted his hand. His lips kissed the tips of his fingers. It was like the touch of a feather. A feather that slowly floated down, only to gently land on his heart. It caused ripples to appear. He was losing his heart again. He liked Laurent. If this continued he might even lose his heart completely. He would fall in love again.

A part of him screamed that he should not see Laurent for a while. The scars throbbed as he remembered his last love. Yet another larger part of him did not want to be parted from Laurent’s side. He took a deep breath.

He would push it all away. He could not pressure Laurent. He could not do that to him. So he took a step forward. He would not change anything. He would keep visiting. He would keep talking to Laurent. If anything were to happen between them it would have to be on Laurent’s terms. Only with that would he dare voice what was growing in his heart. 

By the time he reached his home he was emotionally and physically tired. All his energy had been drained. He fell into bed and was asleep as soon as his eyes fell shut. Golden hair and blue eyes filled his dreams. 

The next time he managed to visit it was just after the harvest festival. The visit was far shorter than the ones before. He had worked till midday and only then was he able to slip away to visit Laurent. The braid he had done so painstakingly had become almost undone. As he told the stories of the harvest festival, his hands slowly braided Laurent’s hair. This time he gently incorporated the white flower into Laurent’s braid. He talked about the lanterns that been hung. How the whole town had been lit with candles. People dressed in the colours of a sunny autumn day. The traditional garb was pulled out of the trunks and traditional headgear was gently placed on the heads of the children coming off age while the leaves were red. Music played as they danced the night away. He told him about the love stories that started to sprout during the night. Yet he did not mention that he had dreamed of dancing with Laurent among them. By the time he had completed the braid he was telling the story of the old priest catching some of the young couples in the church doing uncouth activities. He talked about the feast that the elders had cooked. The voices wisened by age had told tales that seemed as old as time as they sat around the bonfire. It had lit the night. The fire had burned till the sun rose. Even now the embers were still glowing with the last remaining sparks of heat. The children had run along, singing songs and playing. They had danced between the adults and twirled each other around till braids flew. Dried fruits were handed out to them. A little bit of sweetness just before the coldness of winter would knock on the doors.

“I brought you some.” Damen said as he pulled them out of his pockets. In his hand the held out a small heap of dried berries. There were even a few dried strawberries. 

“You can eat them, can’t you?” He remembered that Laurent had declined the sliced bread the last time he had asked. 

“I do not have free hands to eat them.” Laurent said with a sardonic smile.

“I can just feed you,” Damen said with a shrug. He picked up one of the berries and gently pressed it against Laurent’s closed lips. His heart was beating so loudly he feared Laurent would hear it. He could not help but stare at his lips. To steal a kiss would be so easy, but no.  
Laurent opened his mouth and Damen gently pushed the berry into his moist mouth. He slowly chewed. The hum of pleasure that vibrated through his throat sent a shiver down Damen’s spine. Laurent opened his mouth again and Damen gently pushed another berry into his mouth. 

His lips were slowly stained red and when Damen gave him the next berry his lips lightly wrapped around Damen’s thumb by accident. He froze as he felt Laurent’s lips touch his thumb. A full body shiver rolled down his spine. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from doing something he might later regret. He was already regretting even bringing these berries for Laurent. 

By the time Laurent had eaten all of the berries, Damen had to force himself not to squirm. His trousers felt too tight and he had to will himself to not do something he might regret. Laurent was licking his lips, chasing the last lingering taste of a sweetness he had not tasted in over a hundred years. Damen forcefully tore his gaze away.

“I will bring you fresh ones in summer.” Damen said with a smile. 

“I will hold you to that promise.” Laurent said as he smiled at Damen. The harshness was almost completely gone from his face. Damen felt so drawn to him. If he had not been steady on his feet he would have swayed towards Laurent like a moth towards an open flame.

“But promise me you will not climb this mountain when winter’s claws have sunk into the earth.” Laurent said, all the softness disappeared from his face in a flash. Only harshness remained. 

“I promise.” Damen said. Yet the thought of Laurent being alone for two months or more left a bitter taste. He knew that climbing up this mountain would be almost certain suicide as the cold spread and ice overtook the stones. But he still did not want to leave Laurent on his own.

“Do not even think about climbing.” Laurent said with narrowed eyes. 

Damen nodded dutifully before Damen distracted him with the history book he had found about Vere. He told him everything he had learned and Damen felt a stab of pain as he watched Laurent’s melancholic face. The kingdom that was no more had been supposed to be Laurent’s. He should have been crowned king. Maybe the kingdom would still be flourishing now. But he might not ever have met Laurent. It made him feel conflicted. 

Silence descended upon them as Damen ran out of words. His mind was drifting and Laurent was just silently watching him. Maybe it was better as it was now. He would just have to find a way to free Laurent. There had to be a way to break the curse. His only option was to hit the books again. Maybe he would find something this time. Maybe there was a way to break the curse.

“What are you thinking about?” Laurent broke the silence. 

“The curse.” Damen admitted.

“What about the curse?” Laurent asked.

“Do you remember anything that happened when you were cursed?” Damen asked. Maybe he could find a hint about how to break the curse.

“I was drugged. The only thing I remember is red and blurred shapes.” Laurent said with a frown. He could hear his uncle's voice ring in his ears. He remembered the taunts and jeers. The gentle laughter and smile that dripped with fakeness. He shuddered.

“Nothing else?” Damen pressed. He had hoped that Laurent would have remembered something that could help them break the curse. 

“Only darkness and the cold that slowly creeped into my bones.” Laurent admitted. The cold had become one with him. He did not remember how it felt to be truly warm. The only warmth he could almost feel was the warmth that was spread through Damen’s smile. 

“I had hoped you remembered more.” Damen said with a sigh.

“Why?” Laurent asked.

“Why what?” His expression was layered with confusion. 

“Why did you hope that I remembered more?” Laurent elaborated.

“To find a clue to break your curse.” Damen answered.

“Why?” He asked again.

“To break you free.” Damen answered again. His confusion was growing. 

“Why?” Laurent asked the question for a third time. 

“Why do I want to break you free?” Damen asked with puzzlement. He did not understand what Laurent wanted from him. 

“I am someone you do not know. You do not have to save me.” Laurent stated. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Damen. “I do not need your pity. Nor am I your pet project.”

“Pity? I do not pity you. No one deserves to be cursed to be alone for over a hundred years.” Damen said.

“That’s what one would call pity.” Laurent sneered.

“I do not pity you. I admire you. Even after a hundred years, you are not broken.” Damen said plainly. He kept his voice calm even though he wanted to shout at Laurent. 

“Not broken? I am glass that has long been broken into a million shards. Each sharper than the other.” Laurent snorted. His gaze was as cold as the ice that held him captive. 

“So you are a million shards. And? You’re still here, you’re still alive. It doesn’t matter that you are a bit broken. The shards are still there. You’re still breathing.” Damen said. Passion was encompassed in each of his words. With a start he realized that he himself had changed. The first time he had climbed the mountain he had not cared had he fallen to his death. Now he wanted to live. He wanted to see the sunrise and the sundown of each new day. He did not think that his life was ending anymore. There was so much beauty in the world.

“These shards will draw blood,” Laurent said as he averted his eyes. 

“Let them. Wounds heal.” Damen murmured as he gently reached out and touched Laurent’s chin. He slowly moved his head so that their gazes met. Blue and brown eyes looked at each other without blinking.

“My wish to break your curse is selfish. I want you to see the green meadows, the lush forest and the bustling towns.” His thumb gently rubbed circles on Laurent’s cold skin.

“I want to show you my town. I want you to see how the world change.” Damen murmured as he watched Laurent with a warm gaze. 

“Selfish is not what I would call you.” Laurent said as he lightly leaned into Damen’s touch. It made Damen’s heart skip a beat.

“I can be very selfish.” Damen whispered as his eyes glanced at Laurent’s lips.

“Oh? I doubt it.” Laurent answered back as they slowly got closer and closer. Damen could feel the cool breath caress his cheeks. Damen slowly leaned closer, his eyes slipped shut. Just as their lips were almost touching, Laurent wrenched himself out of Damen’s grip. His eyes were wide. Damen took a step back. Something had spooked Laurent.

“You need to leave. Night is coming.” Laurent said as he turned his head away.

“Laurent.” Damen said as he raised his hand as if to touch him.

“Leave.” Laurent said, still not making eye contact.

“See you soon.” Damen said softly as he packed his stuff together. He never got an answer. He silently left the cave. By the time he reached his home he had resolved that he needed to visit him once more, no matter the snow that would soon fall. He could not leave it as it was. Laurent clearly felt something for him. He should tell him the truth of what he was feeling. He could not conceal it anymore. The almost kiss had given everything away. 

The last leaves had fallen to the ground. The trees were now bare and the cold winds started to blow. It had been over a week since he had visited Laurent. One week he spent wondering and worrying. He wanted to visit him, but every moment he was being asked to help with the winter preparations. The fields had to be prepared. The cattle called from the meadows. Everywhere there was something that needed to be done. The one week turned into two and then into three. The first snowflake made him stop. He needed to see Laurent. The sun had already gone down. Night had fallen. It would be impossible to reach Laurent this day. With a sigh Damen tore his gaze away from the snow that was gently falling. He pulled one of the books out of the shelf. The text was in Veretian and Damen had been having a hard time understanding its contents. He had spent his days working and in the evening he was reading. He had never read as much as he had in the last weeks. The words were blurring together. He rubbed his eyes trying to make sense what he was reading. Something about love was written in such a convoluted way that Damen could just not understand it. Ancient Veretian was stilted, overly polite and had too many exceptions for the exceptions. Damen was feeling a headache rise. The word ice was repeated in the passage in such a way that it had caught his eyes and yet the connection was not understandable. With a tired sigh Damen shut the book. He blew out the candle and went to bed. His dreams were plagued with the feeling of coldness. He had hoped to dream of blue eyes and golden hair. 

The sunrays caressing his face woke him up. He rose from his bed and started packing immediately. He needed to leave or else he would get wrapped up in some kind of work. He opened the door and was greeted by a white landscape. Everything was powdered with a fine layer of snow. He stepped out of his home. A bit of snow would not stop him. 

“Damen!” Someone was already calling his name. The old priest was hobbling towards his direction. No, today he would not be robed into helping. Damen could almost feel the guilt well up for refusing to help. 

“Not today. I have a prior engagement.” Damen said as he decisively turned around. The priest let out a confused sound as he watched Damen walk away.

“I only wanted to inform him that Nikandros would arrive tonight.” The priest said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

“Youths these days.” He muttered before walking away. He had to conduct the lessons for the children. Hopefully he could teach them to listen to someone till they finished speaking. 

Damen had not heard anything that the priest had tried to tell him. He was instead already at the foot of the mountain. It was completely white. It looked like someone had dumped a sack of flour all over the mountain. He hoped that the snow would not be that deep. As a precaution he had brought along the needed equipment. He would be able to deal with it in case he could not take another step forward. 

Ice and snow had turned the once familiar path into treacherous territory. He had to be careful with every step that he had to take. The dangerous feeling that had been rushing his body with adrenaline during his first climb was back again. He could hear his heart pound. Once, he lost his footing and had to scramble to grab a hold of something or else he would have rolled down the steep slope. He took a deep breath before he slowly continued his climb up. The cold felt like a thousand needles piercing his skin. The winds that had quietened were moaning loudly. The mountain seemed to be screaming. 

The path he took towards the cave was blocked by what looked like a fallen stone that was nearly the size of a boulder. No matter how much Damen tried to move it it was frozen to the ground. If he wanted to reach Laurent his only option would be stone wall that led to the open side of the cave.  
Damen slowly circled around till he found what he had been searching for. He could see the entrance to the cave. The wall was steep and a lot of the stones looked as if they would fall with the slightest touch. Damen took a deep breath. He pulled out a piece of rope and a small pickaxe that was made for climbing. He bound the rope around his torso and securely tightened the other end to the small pickaxe. 

Slowly, he took a step forward. He would have to walk sideways along the wall and then upwards towards the opening. Each step he took was hesitant. More than once the stones beneath his feet wobbled. Some broke away beneath his feet. His muscles strained under the effort. With steady steps he moved along the wall. He looked up. He would only have to climb that small bit. Damen raised the axe and with the sound of metal hitting stone it embedded itself into the stone. Damen pulled himself up till he could grab a hold of the next ledge. He pulled the pickaxe out and raised it again to lodge it in another crevices. He was almost there. Just a bit more. He raised the pickaxe on last time and pulled himself up. He pulled himself over the edge.

“What are you doing here?!” Instead of the warm greeting he had hoped for Laurent shouted at him. His eyes were glaring. His lips tugged down into a frown. Laurent was enraged.

“Laurent.” Damen could not help the smile that automatically appeared on his face. When Laurent’s glare didn’t lessen Damen’s smile dropped. 

“You are not supposed to be here.” Laurent hissed.

“I know, I am sorry but I needed to -“ Damen started to say, but was interrupted. 

“You could have- Are you a bloody idiot?!” Laurent all but shouted.

“Laurent.” Damen tried to appease him, but Laurent would no listen to him

“Did Kastor get the all the brains in the family?! What was so hard to understand about not coming up here when winter has arrived.” Laurent growled. 

Damen flinched at the words and took a small step back.

“He would not even have attempted to climb this bloody mountain in the first place.” 

“Laurent.”

“You could have fallen to your death. A crumpled heap of blood and flesh.” Laurent hissed. His glare had not lessened, instead it had intensified. Damen took another step forward. 

“I’m all right. Nothing happened.” Damen said as he reached out towards Laurent. Who turned his head away.

“Nothing is alright. You could have died as so many had before.” Laurent said as a blank mask slowly slipped over his face.

“The screams of the ones that fall echo all the way up to here. The sound of breaking bones is a melody I know too well.” 

“Laurent, look at me. I'm all right.” Damen said softly, yet Laurent’s head remained turned away.

“You said that you were selfish last time I had been so far more. Too selfish.” Laurent whispered. Damen could almost not hear the words as they left his lips.

“Leave.” Laurent said his voice had hardened to steal. 

“What?” Damen asked in confusion.

“Leave and never come back. I am sick of you.” Laurent said as he slowly turned his head. His eyes were empty as they looked at Damen. 

“You are no longer welcomed here. Take your stupid stories and go.” Laurent commanded as his voice was dripping with coldness. 

“Laurent.” Damen said as tried to reach out again.

“Are you deaf as well as stupid? I said leave. Go live your miserable life. Maybe Kastor was the one who had the right idea all along. You might really have no worth. It was never supposed to be yours. Nothing is yours. Everything is gone. Disappear.” Laurent growled.

“Stop it, Laurent.” Damen said as he took another step towards Laurent. 

“You do not get it. I do not want you here. Leave me alone.” Laurent said as he glared at Damen.

“I know what you are doing, it’s not going to work.” Damen said as he gently reached out and touched Laurent’s cheek. The skin was ice cold. Laurent did not lean into the contact. Laurent’s harsh eyes focused on him.

“Oh? Your feelings are pathetic. There is nothing here. Nothing for you. I do not want your heart nor your little crush. Take your heart and hand it to the next best beggar you see. They have use for it.” Laurent said as he forcefully pulled his head away from Damen’s touch.  
“Do not touch me. It makes me sick.” Laurent sneered. 

“Laurent.” Damen whispered. He knew that the words were said to hurt. And hurt they did. It felt like someone was stabbing his heart with an icicle. He took a step backwards.

“Get out of my sight!” Laurent shouted at him. His chest was heaving up and down. Damen took another stumbling step backwards. He looked at Laurent with wide eyes. His heart was in turmoil. He had risked the climb to tell Laurent the truth. Now it was slapped into his face. 

“Go!” Laurent growled. Damen closed his eyes for a moment. There was no way Laurent would listen to him. No way to make his voice be heard. He slowly walked back towards the edge. It could not be over just like that. Damen turned around once more. At that moment he felt the ground beneath his feet shift. The stone was giving away. He took one more look at Laurent and could see his face transform into one of horror. Even then, Damen tried to imprint his face into his mind. It might be the last time he would be able to see his face. The next thing he knew was that he was falling. The wind whipped past him like the sharpest whips of ice. It was cold. The ground was coming closer faster and faster. He could hear screaming. Yet he forced his teeth shut. He did not want Laurent to hear his scream. He closed his eyes.

By the time he hit the ground he felt like his whole body was made of ice. He was numb before he even hit the ground. The pain was like a fire of agony that spread along his frozen veins. His sight was bleary and his head cloudy. He looked up and saw the snowflakes swirling down. They gently fell on him. Wetness was spreading out beneath him. Blood maybe. He could not move. Slowly, darkness was creeping in. All he could see was the white sky and the dancing snowflakes. He could hear a scream ringing in his ears. Yet his blue lips were closed. The screaming felt like someone was ripping out his heart. He did not know why. Everything was hazy. His eyes slowly slipped closed. 

The screaming was not from Damen’s throat. Laurent was screaming. His eyes were wide. Damen had been there just a moment ago. Now he was gone. He had just been standing there. Laurent didn’t even notice that he was screaming. He tried to wrench himself free. He needed to reach Damen. Maybe he could be saved. He could not be gone. Yet the ice would not relent. Pain shot through his shoulder. He had dislocated it. The pain was nothing in comparison to the pain that he was feeling. He slumped forward. His eyes caught sight of the little white flowers that were laying on the ground before him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He had just wanted him to be safe. This mountain was treacherous. He should not have pushed him away to keep him safe. He had only wanted him to remain safe. To stay in a place nice and warm as ice rose and winter howled. He was supposed to stay safe. Now he was gone. He bit his lip and thus strangled the sob that wanted to escape. He loved him. A tear rolled down his cheek and slowly fell towards the ground. Where it landed something small and green started sprouting. A little white flower started growing and blooming. The same white flowers Damen had always brought him. Laurent remembered their name. They were called edelweiss. It broke the dam and more and more tears spilled forth. Laurent was crying in earnest now. He was sobbing. With every tear a little flower sprouted and bloomed. He collapsed forward. The ice that had held him captive for over a hundred years was melting. Laurent collapsed in a heap on the floor surrounded by a field of flowers. It was a field of edelweiss. 

He was standing in a sea of flowers. They were as white as the fallen snow. It was beautiful and yet it seemed so lonely. He could hear the distant noise of crying. Gently, rain started to fall like tears. Before his eyes, the flowers froze to ice. They broke into a million pieces, their dust swirling around him. It felt like the gentlest kiss. Blue eyes watched him and Damen woke up with Laurent’s name on his lips. Every part of his body hurt. The only thing he knew was pain. His sight was blurry. A head was floating above him.

“Just what were you thinking? You were lucky that you secured yourself somewhat.” The voice rasped. It was a very familiar voice. A voice he hadn’t heard since childhood. 

“Nik?” Damen asked. His throat was dry and no other words would come to him.

“Rest, don’t try to talk, my friend.” Nik said as he gently placed a cold towel on his forehead. 

The next time Damen awoke. His mind was far clearer. He could tell that the pain originated from his left arm. It felt like it was burning. Slowly he turned his head to the side. His whole left arm was wrapped in a bandage and no matter how much he willed it to move it lay there unresponsive. His legs were moving as they always had. He was alone in the room he now recognized as the healer’s infirmary. He looked out the window. The snow was gone. It had melted away.  
“How long have I been unconscious?” Damen asked softly. Nik was sitting in a chair next to his bed.

“Almost a week. You’re lucky that I found you. You should thank the priest for taking note of where you went.” Nik admonished. His arms were crossed and he had his stern lecture face on. Damen only half-heartedly listened to him.

“I need to go up that mountain again.” Damen said.

“No.” Nik shot back immediately. 

“I have to.” Damen insisted.

“You nearly died. You’re lucky that only your arm is paralyzed.” Nik hissed. 

“He saw me fall.” Damen stated.

“Who?” Nik asked with a frown.

The whole story spilled from Damen’s lips. He told him everything from the beginning till his fall. Every single detail about Laurent. He told him about his feelings about how Laurent made him smile. Nikandros’ face was etched into an expression of disapproval. Yet by the end he promised Damen to help.

A few days later, against the recommendation of the doctor and the local healer, he slowly set out towards the mountain again. Nik was walking besides him with an expression of resignation. The snow had melted thanks to a surprising day of mild weather. It was their only chance before the true force of winter would spread its white wings. The climb was much slower this time. Every step was as if he was a newborn calf that needed to find its footing. Whenever he faltered Nik was besides him and steadied him. It took them nearly double the amount of time than usual.

The boulder that had blocked his path was much easier to push aside now that the snow and ice had melted into a few puddles. Damen froze as he stepped into the cave. It was a sea of flowers. There were white little flowers everywhere he looked, and yet the pillar of ice had disappeared and with it had Laurent. He was gone. There was no Laurent. 

“He’s gone.” Damen whispered. Laurent had become free. He had broken the curse. He should be happy, and yet it felt like his heart was being broken all over again. So it was true, he did not need Damen’s heart. Nikandros laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in an attempt to comfort him. 

The climb down was silent. Damen did not know how to put his feelings into words and Nikandros did not know how to ask. He didn’t want to make it worse. Damen felt happy, and yet at the same time his heart felt like it was being pierced by a thousand shards of glass. 

“Are you sure that you do not want me to stay?” Nik asked for the third time. His worry was plain to see.

“I want to be alone.” Damen said as he attempted to smile reassuringly. By the way Nik frowned he had not succeeded.

“If you need me you know where to find me.” Nik said a he hugged Damen close.

Damen slowly walked along the familiar path to his home. As he walked, snowflakes slowly started to fall. He could hear the laughter of children in the distance. Lanterns and candles were lit along the paths of the village. Yule was almost here. As he walked, the snow continued to fall. Till it softly powdered the world white. As he reached his hut, he froze at the sight that greeted him. His door was ajar. He remembered that he had locked it. Maybe it would have been better had Nik stayed. He could only hope that there was no burglar or bandit inside. He picked up the shovel that stood beside his door. With a creaking noise, he slowly pushed open the door. Nothing looked out of place. The book on Vere was still laying on the table. The pages looked a bit more wrinkled. There seemed to be spots where drops of water had landed on the page. Nothing else looked as if it had been touched. Tentatively, he continued forward. The door to his bedroom was not completely closed. He slowly pushed the door open. The shovel fell out of his hand. Laurent was sleeping in his bed. His golden hair was spread out on Damen’s pillow. He was wrapped in his blanket and the quilt from the old sofa. 

The loud clatter woke him up. Slowly Laurent rose. Sleepy blue eyes looked around in confusion. He was wearing one of Damen’s shirts and pants. He looked so different in his casual clothes. Gone was the feeling of the ice prince. He looked human. Vulnerable. Laurent had used one of his thick pullovers as a pillow. Laurent ceased all movements as he caught sight of Damen. It looked as if he had even stopped breathing. They stared at each other. Laurent rose and stumbled forward. His eyes were wide as the moved over Damen’s features.

“Damen?” The question was asked in such a soft voice that Damen thought it might as well be the wind whispering. 

“Laurent.” Damen murmured. The next thing he knew he had Laurent in his arms. He could feel his heartbeat. He burrowed his face in the soft golden hair. He smelled like his soap. It sent a thrill through him. Laurent clung to him. His breath was hitching as he nuzzled against Damen’s throat.

“I’m sorry.” Laurent whispered as he left a soft kiss against Damen’s neck.

“Forgiven.” Damen murmured as he held Laurent impossibly tighter.

“I thought you were-” Laurent broke off what he had been about to say. Damen kissed the crown of his head.

“I’m fine. A bit battered, but fine.” Damen said as he gently trailed his hand up and down Laurent’s back.

“You’re forbidden from climbing any more mountains.” Laurent’s voice was muffled from where he pressed his face into Damen’s skin.

“There is no reason anymore.” Damen said as he trailed his fingers through the golden strands. His nails lights scratched along his scalp. Laurent hummed. 

“You’re not a dream, you’re real, right?” Laurent whispered.

“I’m very real. Look at me, Laurent.” He gently put some distance between them.  
Damen reached out and slowly cupped his cheeks. He tilted his head so that their eyes met.

“I didn’t mean what I said.” Laurent stated as his gaze fluttered over Damen’s face. 

“I know.” Damen murmured as he rubbed his thumb along the smooth skin. 

“I do want it.” Laurent whispered. He lowered his gaze. A flush was spreading over his cheekbones. It even reached his ears.

“You have it. You can have all of me.” Damen said as a smile slowly spread across his features. Laurent blinked and just looked at him for a moment before a soft smile played across his lips. He leaned forward and kissed Damen.

After a moment though he lightly pushed him away with a wrinkled nose.

“You stink.” Laurent said bluntly. Damn wrinkled his brow and slowly lifted his shirt to take a sniff and indeed it had seen better days. It smelled like sweat and the concoctions of the healer. 

“Take this off.” Laurent said as he tucked at Damen’s clothes. 

“I can do it myself.” Damen said.

“You’re too slow. The faster you wash up the faster I will let you hug and kiss me” Laurent bargained with an arched brow. With a satisfied smirk he watched as Damen hastened to pull his clothes off and stumble towards the tiny washing room. Laurent’s smile dropped of his lips and a disbelieving dazed expression took its place. He stumbled backwards and let himself drop down onto Damen’s bed. His scent was all around Laurent. It was soothing. He was alive. He had survived. His Damen was alive. A giggle slipped past his lips. If he did not laugh he would start to cry and then he would not be able to stop.

With a creak the door opened again. Damen stepped through. His upper body was bare and glistering with water drops. Laurent could see the bandages and the black bruises that covered his body. It caused his heart to hurt. He opened his arms.

“Hold me please. I am cold.” Laurent whispered as he looked at Damen from beneath lowered lashes. He beckoned Damen towards the bed.

“Since when have you been sleeping in my bed?” Damen asked with a murmur as he slipped beneath the covers. He wrapped his arms around Laurent and pulled him towards his chest. Laurent could hear the loud beat of Damen’s heart. It reassured him that Damen was really here, that he was really there. So he told the truth. 

“It was easy to find where you lived. Three days. It was comforting and I missed you.” Laurent said softly. Damen placed a kiss on Laurent’s forehead.

“I love you.” Laurent said as he leaned forward and gently kissed the tip of Damen’s nose. 

“You have my heart. I love you.” Damen said as he kissed Laurent again. They were pressed together. It felt so good to hold Laurent in his arms. He had so many questions he wanted the answers to. Yet none of these seemed important as he held Laurent in his arms. Laurent was free. He was free and he still chose Damen. His heart felt so full that he thought it might burst. Laurent’s breaths and his heartbeat were the most peaceful lullaby. Together they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *sources: https://www.thecolvinco.com/de/blog/edelweiss-bedeutung/ https://blogs.transparent.com/german/the-edelweiss-and-its-meaning/


End file.
